An Café
by Laeka.014
Summary: CHAPTER TIGA APDET! [[ADA YANG MASUK KE RUMAH CIEL, SIAPAKAH DIA?]] Bukan sebuah kisah romantis. Bukan pula sebuah kisah melanklonis. Hanya sebuah kisah tentang sepasang kekasih, yang akhirnya berakhir tragis./ Mystery themed. POV berubah ubah. Warn Inside! HIATUS sampai feel dapet lagi
1. The Beginning

**_"Jangan pernah mengannggu kami, Mr. Michaelis. Kami sudah memperingatkan anda" tuturnya dingin._**

**_Sebastian tak menanggapi. Masih focus dengan perabotan yang baru saja datang_**

* * *

**New Fanfic**

**Are you Ready for it?**

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana-toboso**

**An Café by joker / chi**

**Genre Suspense, mystery**

**Rate M for bloody scene**

**Warn : BL, Typo(s) OOC, apa tuh namanya AU? Angkatan udara /plak**

**A/N : Ya, silahkan ! salahkan saya yang tega membuat fanfic baru padahal untitled belum kelar /digampar**

**Teganya dirimu teganya teganya teganya, ––OK, stop! ITu ga ada urusan ama fanfic. Asal anda, anda, anda, dan anda tahu ya! Saya itu buat fanfic ini karena ide cermerlangr ini harus di luapkan ke dalam fanfic sesegera mungkin! Kalau ga begitu, ide saya bakal menguap TT_TT**

**Ok, alasan aneh kan? Saya emang pelupa kok.**

**Yah, anggap aja ini sebagai selingan untuk menunggu Untitled di apdet kembali.**

**Oh, ya, sebelumnya saya memang uda buat treler dari fic ini/bahasa ngaco/**

**But, saya rasa trelernya f.a.i.l alias gagal alias gatot alias gaga––Ok, cukup**

**Maaf pada FETWELVE yang uda review, saya ga tau kalo uda di review, tau nya pas kakak tercintah ngasih tahu aku.**

**Yasud, anggap aja ini permintaan maaf.**

**Cukup cuap cuapnya.**

**Enjoy minnaa!**

* * *

**_An Café : Ch. One : The beginning_**

* * *

"Dad pulang saja, aku akan baik baik saja dengan Sebastian" masih kuingat jelas saat itu. Aku baru saja pindah ke sebuah kota kecil pinggiran London bersama Sebastian untuk menjajal peruntungan di dunia dagang. Ya, kami membangun sebuah café kecil yang manjual beberapa macam kue dan minuman. Mungkin cukup untuk memulai hidup mandiri. Walau belum resmi di buka.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh aneh" tegur ayahku, Vincent, menatap punggung Sebastian yang sedang sibuk membantu petugas mebel memasukan perabotan tambahan ke café kami. Aku ikut melirik Sebastian. Menghela nafas lalu memeluk Ayahku. "Tenang, Dad. Memangnya apa yang akan kami lakukan di tengah hutan seperti ini?" godaku.

Alis ayah mengkerut "Karena itulah aku cemas! Di kota yang terpencil seperti ini mungkin saja kalian bisa bertindak yang an ––" ku dekatkan jari telunjukku ke depan bibir. "Ah, memangnya aku ini umur berapa, Dad?"

Ayah mendengus "Baiklah!" Ia menoleh "Michaelis!" panggil Ayah. Sebastian yang tengah menutup pagar pengaman mobil pengangkut barang mebel menoleh ke belakang "Ya, Dad?"

Sumpah! Aku ingin tertawa saat itu juga! Sebastian memanggil Ayahku dengan panggilan 'Dad'. Kulirik ayah yang sudah terlihat marah. Tapi, dasarnya Sebastian yang tak peka, hanya tersenyum sembari mendekat. "Ada apa, Dad?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi anakku?" sembur Ayah. Lagi lagi aku dipaksa menahan tawa.

"Eh? Dari 2 tahun yang lalu. Sejak aku resmi jadi kekasih anakmu" sahut Sebastian polos seraya menarikku lalu mendekap bahuku. Sebagai seorang kekasih, aku hanya meringis lalu menarik tangannya yang menggantung di bahuku.

Ayah mengernyit "Hei! Lepaskan anakku!" protes Ayah lagi membuat kami tertawa lepas.

"Sudahlah, Dad. Sebastian hanya bercanda"

"Kalian ini!" gerutu ayah "Baik, Dad pulang sekarang. Ingat Michaelis, jaga anakku. Jangan sampai kau membuatnya kecewa!" bentak ayah penuh penekanan. Sebagai balasannya, Sebastian memberi hormat. "Yes, Sir!"

Ayah pun masuk ke mobilnya lalu menurunkan kaca jendela mobil "Ciel"

"Ya?" Balasku mendekat ke jendela.

"Jika ada sesuatu, telepon saja Dad, Ok?"

Aku mengangguk mantab "Iya, Dad"

Lagi lagi dia menghela "Sebenarnya Dad sama sekali tak setuju dengan rencana gila mu ini"

"Ayolah, Dad. Aku tak bias terus menerus mengandalkan harta keluarga 'kan?"

"Tapi bukan seperti ini, Ciel. Kau bisa ikut kakak iparmu yang bekerja di restoran sushi terbesar di London"

"Kak Lau? Hah, jika aku bersama nya, bisa bisa aku di latih jadi seorang playboy" desisku sinis.

"Lebih baik begitu daripada sekarang! Menyukai laki laki" sembur ayah telak.

Sejenak aku terdiam karena kehabisan kata kata untuk membela, namun segera aku menutupi kekalahanku "Memangnya Dad mau aku jadi play boy yang tidur dengan wanita mana pun?"

Bingo! Aku menang! Ayah Nampak syok tadi. Hah!

Ayah menoleh kedepan "Tentu aku tak mau! Ya sudah. Urusi café mu itu. Dad akan mengunjungi mu setiap minggu. Tanaka, antar––"

"What!" pekikku menganga. Sontak ayah, Sebastian, petugas mebel dan––bahkan–– Tanaka ikut menoleh kearahku "Setiap minggu? Dad! Itu terlalu sering!" protesku.

"Lalu maumu berapa kali?"

"Satu kali setiap bulan" balasku mengacungkan jari telunjuk yang menyimbolkan angka satu. Ya, sudah kutebak ayah akan berseru tak setuju dan itu benar benar terjadi.

"Tidak! Dad tak setuju!"

"Apa?! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak mau ayah sering sering kesini!" protesku keras.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa ayah mengganggumu dan Sebastian?"

"Eh? B-Bukan!" Kurasakan wajahku merona "Pokonya sebulan sekali! Ka-Kalau tidak begitu, aku tak akan membukakan pintu untuk Daddy!" ancamku sukses membuat Vincent Phantomhive terbelalak.

"Ancaman macam apa itu?" Tanya Ayah.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau membuka pintu untuk Dad kalau Dad datang setiap minggu!" bentakku lagi mengulang kesepakatan.

Ayah terlihat menghela nafas panjang. Melirik sekitar lalu menatapku intens "Baik! Sebulan sekali"

"Tapi, ingat! Tak ada hubungan special sebelum kalian resmi bertunangan"

Aku mengangguk mantab "Baik!"

"Baik. Tanaka, antar aku ke kantor" ujar Ayah "Jaga dirimu, Honey"

"Kau juga, Dad" Kulambaikan tanganku kea rah mobil Ayah yang hamper meninggalkan area parkir depan café milikku dan Sebastian.

"Huh, Ayahmu galak juga" gumam Sebastian menatapi mobil yang sudah menghilang di belokkan.

"Ya, itu semua karenamu!" seruku melirik Sebastian tajam. Yang dilirik hanya meringis memamerkan gigi gigi nya yang terjajar rapi.

"Baik, Mr. Sebastian. Semua perabotannya sudah di dalam" kulihat kepala petugas melepas topi lalu berjalan mendekat "Biaya pengirimannya sudah di urus oleh Mr. Phantomhive"

Sebastian melirikku tajam "Kau membayarnya?"

"Eh?" mataku memincing "Membayar apa?"

Kepala petugas mebel itu tertawa "Maksud saya Mr. Phantomhive yang satunya"

Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sebastian yang salah sangka. Lihat! Dia jadi salah tingkah.

"Baik. Terima kasih" ujar Sebastian bersalaman dengan si kepala petugas, dan lalu diikuti aku.

Mesin mobil pengangkut itu menyala. Sekilas, kepala petugas yang menyetir melambai lalu menjauh dari area parker. Setelahnya, hanya tinggal aku dan Sebastian. Berpelukkan bahu sambil menatap café kecil kami. "Jadi?" tanyaku mendongak padanya

Sebastian mencibir : mencoba berfikir "Nama ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau SC's Café, itu bagus" usulku. Namun di sahuti gelengan dari Sebastian.

"SC's Café? Apa itu?" tanya nya datar.

"Sebastian and Ciel's Café" sahutku dengan nada tak serius.

"Ih, terlalu didramatisir" komennya sukses membuatku mengerucutkan bibir. Nah, ini dia, kepribadiannya yang susah menerima pendapat orang lain sudah keluar.

"Lalu?"

"An Café" kudongakkan kepala segera. Mata merah Sebastian Nampak puas dengan apa yang ia usulkan tadi.

"An Café?" ulangku heran "Kenapa An Café?"

Lelaki yang 3 tahun lebih tua dariku itu mengembangkan kedua tangannya––yang otomatis melepas pelukkan di bahuku. "Karena aku mengidolakan **_An Café_**!" ujarnya bangga membuat mataku membola.

Kutimpuk bahunya keras keras "Kau lebih mencintai band **_visual kei_** itu daripada aku!?" bentakku keras keras.

"Eh?" Sebastian menoleh "Tidak! Tidak! Bukan begitu"

"Dasar…. !"

"Ayolah, Ciel! Tak usah jadi cemberut seperti itu!"

Dan, masih kuingat juga hari itu. Dimana hari pertama kami memutuskan untuk bertimpat tinggal di kota kecil namun ramai penduduk. Membuka café kecil yang kami harapkan dapat menarik pengunjung sebanyak mungkin. Dan hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan orang tua.

* * *

Tiit! Tiit! Tiit! Tiit! Tiit! Tiit! Tiit! Tiit!

Tak kurasa pagi datang begitu cepat. Terbukti dengan munculnya seberkas cahaya yang dengan lancangnya masuk ke kamarku. Padahal, kurasa baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku terlelap. Aku membuka mata perlahan. Muak dengan goyangan cahaya mentari yang masuk dari celah korden dan memainkan pandangan merah di balik kelopakku.

"Sebasti…" Dia sudah bangun, tebakku saat mendapati ranjang yang kutempati kosong sebelah. Setelah mematikan teriakan jam weker, aku bangkit perlahan. Menyikat gigi dan membasuh muka di kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar. Kuabaikan piyama garis garis yang masih terpasang membalut tubuh mungilku.

"Selamat Pagi" sapanya ramah saat sosokku berhasil sampai di dapur . Aku membalas sapaannya dengan gumaman. Akh! Pasti karena kemarin malam pinggulku jadi sakit. Maaf, Dad, aku tak bisa menepati janji. Sebastian menghidangkan omelet di piringku. Ditambah satu gelas susu hangat yang ia letakkan disamping piring setelah memberiku garpu dan sendok. "Makanlah"

Hanya 'Hn' yang bisa kuucap––Walaupun itu masih terdengar seperti gumaman. Sebastian duduk disebrangku. Melahap omelet hasil karya nya dengan lahap. Memang makanan buatan dialah yang terenak. Bahkan, masakkan ibuku saja kalah. Mungkin aku memang pemuda paling beruntung.

"Ehm, Ciel" panggilnya. Aku mendongak tanpa menjawab––karena masih ada sepotong omelet di dalam mulut.

"Sehabis sarapan aku harus pergi" ujarnya pelan.

"Khe?" Ok, mungkin kalian tak perlu kujelaskan akan apa yang aku gumamkan tadi.

"Membeli tepung dan bahan bahan lain" sahutnya sebelum menegak teh hangat. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Akan kutelepon Alois untuk datang" tambahnya.

"Thak usah" selaku menelan nasi "Aku baik baik saja disini"

Sebastian menatapku heran "Yang benar?"

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku takutkan? Beruang? Serigala? Zombie? Ayolah, aku bukan anak SD" ujarku mencoba meyakinkan pemuda berambut ebony. Kulihat senyuman tipis tercipta. Setelah berfikir sejenak, Sebastian kembali memasukkan ponsel yang sebelumnya ia ambil "Ok, tapi jangan macam macam?"

"Yaa…" balasku.

"Kunci café ada di dekat pintu. Buka saja hari ini. Bukankah kita sudah siapkan semua nya untuk hari ini?"

Aku tersenyum "OK"

Sebastian mengecup dahiku sekilas lalu bangkit menyambar jaket hitam yang ia sampirkan di kursi "Aku akan pulang secepat mungkin" ujarnya menyambar kunci mobil lalu menggigitnya karena kedua tangannya tengah sibuk dengan jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Tak usah buru buru" Kuangkat piring kotor bekas sarapan lalu menumpuknya "Santai saja"

Sebastian melambai. Berjalan pelan menuju pintu depan yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari dapur. Kualihkan pandangan ke piring dan gelas. Aku harus segera mencucinya lalu membuka café.

* * *

Hari Sabtu yang cerah. Sangat cocok untuk jalan jalan dan berlibur untuk sekedar refreshing. Mataku tak henti hentinya melihat orang orang diluar. Sangat banyak. Aku heran bagaimana penduduk sebanyak itu tinggal di kota kecil ini.

Setelah selesai mengepel lantai dan menata kursi pengunjung, kuambil kunci café yang digantung dekat pintu. Dengan celemek warna merah genjreng dan motif ceria, kubuka pintu café. Lalu disusul jendela jendela kaca bergaya **_Casement Window. _**Setelah selesai dengan jendela jendela besar, kuambil sebuah papan Iklan berisi menu special hari ini. Semua mata tertuju ke arahku saat papan iklan itu kuletakkan di teras café.

"Café yang bagus" kudengar bisik bisik orang yang tak sengaja lewat. Tersenyum tipis, lalu aku pun kembali masuk. Kurapikan kembali meja bundar dengan 4 kursi minimalis yang mengitarinya. Sesekali ku lap permukaan meja pengunjung dan kasir.

Suara lonceng mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh kearah pintu dimana empat orang gadis tengah berdiri memandangi bagian dalam café "Selamat siang, dan selamat datang di An Café" sapaku ramah. "Silahkan pilih meja"

Kupersilahkan keempat remaja itu duduk di meja nomor yang mereka pilih : nomor 4 dekat kasir. Setelah mencatat pesanan mereka yang kebanyakan terdiri dari kue, aku segera melesat ke dapur. Sedikit merutuki usul Sebastian––yang kutolak–– untuk memanggil Alois. Seharusnya aku menerima usul itu saja, aku lupa kalau kasir tak ada yang menjaga.

Selesai berkutat dengan kue, segera kuantar ke meja empat. Sedikit tersenyum saat salah satu remaja itu memuji sus kering buatanku. "Anda membuatnya sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Ya," sahutku "Enak kah?"

"Well, ya." Balas yang lain. Aku tersenyum lalu kembali berdiri di balik kasir. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka lagi. Melahap beberapa orang masuk. Dan tak sampai 1 jam, café ini penuh. Aku sampai sampai harus menelepon Alois untuk menggantikanku jaga kasir.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Alois menengokku dari pintu masuk dapur.

"Tak masalah. Aku bisa melakukannya" balasku menarik Loyang berisi roti bakar. Alois mengangguk lalu kembali kekasir. Menu special hari ini terjual habis. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat Sebastian pulang ––dengan membawa beberapa bahan–– memandangku tak percaya.

"Kelihatannya kita harus memperbanyak stock" usulnya memandangi para pelanggan.

"Ya, ini sangat berhasil" tuturku lega sekaligus senang.

* * *

Jam dinding berbentuk kucing––hewan faforit Sebastian––menujukkan pukul 08 : 35 malam, itu berarti waktunya tutup. Kukunci pintu café, lalu menutup jendela dengan korden hijau gelap––setelah menguncinya. Lampu dimatikan, aku segera bergegas ke koridor yang memisahkan rumah dan café, Ya, kami menyatukannya memang. Setelah menggantung celemek di dekat kulkas, aku menghampiri Sebastian yang tengah tertawa terpingkal pingkal karena acara comedy.

Kuhempaskan bokongku ke sofa, tepat di samping Sebastian. Pop corn yang tinggal setengah itu lenyap dari tangannya karena t'lah perpindah ke tanganku. Dia hanya bisa mendecak kesal. Well, aku memang suka menggoda orang.

"Ciel" panggilnya.

Aku menoleh, namun hanya kepala. Kedua bola deep-blue ku masih menatap layar televise.

"Hei!" ujarnya agak keras.

"Ya? Aku tak tuli" sengakku menatapnya.

"Kau pernah masuk ke café sebrang?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi serius.

Aku menggeleng "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak" Sebastian bersandar "Hanya saja…"

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Kami menoleh serentak. Menatap pintu belakang yang berada di samping ruang santai.

Dok! Dok! Dok!

"Biar aku" Sebastian bangkit mendekati pintu lalu membukanya "Ya?"

"Selamat Malam, Mr. Michaelis. Maaf menganggumu malam malam seperti ini" ujar seseorang yang wajahnya tak begitu jelas karena tertutup bayangan.

Sebastian menghela sedikit "Ciel, lampunya"

Aku berjenggit. Akh! Aku benar benar lupa! "Ya!" ucapku bangkit meraih saklar yang menyambungkan aliran lsitrik ke lampu belakang. Sekali klik, lampu belakang langsung menyala. Menunjukkan paras putih tampan namun dingin yang tengah berdiri di balik pintu belakang milik Sebastian.

"Ah, anda" gumamnya "Maaf soal lampu. Ciel memang pelupa" ujar Sebastian menunjuk sekilas lampu dinding bergaya klasic dekat pintu.

"Tak masalah" sahut sosok berambut perak. "Apa saya mengganggu?"

"Tidak, sama sekali ti––"

"Kalau begitu bisa kah kita bicara sebentar?" potong pemuda itu.

Sebastian menyatukan alis "Kenapa tak masuk?"

"Saya lebih suka bicara di alam terbuka" seulas seringaian terpampang jelas "Anda keberatan?"

"Erm, well. Tentu tidak. Mari ke kebun belakang" ajak Sebastian menyilahkan. Sebastian member kode berupa gerakan jari padaku untuk menutup pintu. Entah kenapa dari ekspresi Sebastian, Aku merasa dia mencoba melindungiku.

Aku menutup pintu perlahan. Sejenak menatap kepergian mereka menuju kebun belakang. Lalu benar benar menutup pintu. Aku kembali duduk di sofa, menonton comedy tanpa suara. Walaupun acara itu benar benar lucu.

.

.

"Well, Mr. Michaelis, saya kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan dari boss saya, bahwa…" pemuda itu menggantungkan kalimat "Berhenti mengganggu usaha kami"

Sebastian terbelalak sejenak lalu memincing "Mengganggu? Kami tak me––"

"Memang kalian merasa tak mengganggu, tapi kami merasa terganggu" potongnya lagi. Membuat Sebastian jengah karena setiap kali ia mencoba menjelaskan selalu terpotong. "Baik, kalian, well, jika merasa terganggu, " Sebastian mengernyitkan dahi "Apa yang anda maksud dengan terganggu?"

Sosok itu menunduk, menyembunyikan tawa kecil lalu kembali mendongak dengan senyuman. Sebastian terdiam, memangnya apa yang lucu?

"Anda ini pura pura tak tahu atau bagaimana?" sindir sosok yang belum Sebastian ketahui namanya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi saya benar benar tak mengerti" sanggah Sebastian.

"Pokoknya" sosok itu menunjuk nunjuk Sebastian "Tutup café anda sesegera mungkin, atau…"

"Atau apa? Anda tak punya hak untuk––"

"Atau, kami yang akan menganggu kalian" tuturnya santai menatap Sebastian menantang.

.

.

.

Duk!

Aku menoleh kebelakang, ke koridor. Tapi tak ada apa pun disana. Kuputuskan untuk kembali focus ke layar televise yang kini menayangkan drama korea.

Braak!

Dengan alis menyatu, aku menoleh kebelakang sekilas lalu bangkit. Pasti kucing liar itu lagi, tebakku mendekati koridor. Namun, tiba tiba, saat aku hampir berbelok ke koridor, sebuah wadah lilin terlempar kearahku. Refleks, aku menunduk melindungi kepala untuk menghindar. Dan saat aku mendongak kembali, sebuah sosok menubrukku.

"Sebastian!"

.

.

.

Sebastian menoleh. Begitupun sosok perak "Ah, ada apa disana?" tanya si perak bingung.

"Ciel" desis Sebastian segera melesat ke pintu belakang, namun sial. Ia lupa kalau ia baru saja menyuruh Ciel untuk menguncinya dari dalam.

"Sebastian!" Ciel berteriak lagi, kali ini dengan suara paraunya.

Sebastian mendobrak pintu dengan bahu, namun sia sia. Lalu ia memilih menendang pintu, dan berhasil. Sebastian terpaku saat melihat sosok berjubah hitam tengah mengangkat alat penusuk kayu perapian diatas Ciel. Sedangkan si Ciel terus meremat lengan si sosok berjubah hitam––yang mencekiknya.

Sekali tubruk, Sebastian menumbangkan sosok hitam itu lalu segera menindihnya. Sayang, alat penusuk kayu perapian itu menyobek baju di bagian lengannya, mengakibatkan darah mengucur perlahan keluar. Namun, si sosok hitam tak hanya diam, setelah alat itu di lempar Sebastian entah kemana, ia membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Sebastian. Menjerit keras karena benturan, Sebastian lalu perlahan mundur. Dan di manfaatkan dengan baik oleh sosok hitam. Ia bangkit berlari menuju koridor.

.

.

.

"Kau!" pekikku bangkit, segera kukejar sosok itu yang berbaur dengan gelapnya ruang café. Namun, saat aku sampai disana, yang kudapati hanyalah jendela terbuka dengan korden tersibak sibak oleh angin. Kusimpulkan satu hal, orang itu kabur.

* * *

To be Continued….

* * *

**_Keterangan :_**

**_An Café_** :

Band visual kei dari jepang. Sebenernya saya ga terlalu nge fans sih sama mereka, karena saya penggemar beratnya THE GAZETTE! /ga nanya/

**_Visual Kei :_**

cari di wiki aja deh, yang saya tahu pokoknya itu band suka dandanan nyentrik dan membawakan lagu metal atau hard rock

**_Casement Window :_**

Nah ini nih, yang tahu cuman saya /PD banget/ biasa,….bapak tukang jendela /plok/

Casement window itu bukan system operating lho ya, melainkan "A casement window (or casement) is a window that is attached to its frame by one or more hinges Casement windows are hinged at the side. (Windows hinged at the top are referred to as awning windows."

**_HAhaha! Ketara banget ga bisa bahasa inggris #nangis_**

**_OK. Review?_**

**_Salam dari,_**

**_Joker_**

**_`Aku berdiri dibelakangmu`_**


	2. Who?

"Dia, aku yakin orang itulah yang menyerang kita semalam!" seru Sebastian tetap teguh dengan pemikirannya yang belum kutangkap maksudnya.

"Siapa maksudmu?!" ujar Ciel dengan nada jengah

"Faustus"

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**An Café by Joker / Chi**

**Warn : Bl, Typos, AU, OOC, Dan lain sebagainya~**

* * *

**_An Café : Ch. Two : Who?_**

* * *

Restaurant MacFaus. Siapa yang tak kenal restaurant besar ini? Setiap inchi dari makanannya yang terasa sempurna. Setiap teguk menumannya yang seakan membius para pengunjung. Interior Restaurant yang membuat nyaman, dan para pelayan yang kelewat ramah. Siapa yang akan jengah mampir disana? Restaurant yang di giring oleh Claude Faustus ini sudah berdiri sejak 8 tahun yang lalu. Dibangun diatas tanah subur dan dikelilingi pohon rindang. Dengan pemandangan dan sudut pencahayaan yang sangat pas. Serta harga makanan minuman yang cukup terjangkau. Itulah kenapa, restaurant bergaya kuno-modern itu selalu penuh akan pengunjung.

Restaurant itu memiliki dua cheff handal yang lulus dari sekolah masak terkenal se-Amerika, Agni dan Hannah. Cheff Agni berkebangsaan India, namun senang tinggal di Negara lain. Berani jamin, orang yang memakan atau meminum makanan dan minuman buatannya akan ketagihan. Entah ada apa di tangannya, namun ia sangat pintar––bahkan jenius di bidang masak memasak. Sedangkan Hannah, ia berkebangsaan Inggris asli. Ia memiliki cara tersediri untuk menyajikan masakannya, hingga para pengunjung tak pernah bosan memesan masakan buatan dia.

Direstaurant ini menyediakan bahan bahan berkualitas dan segar. Diatas tanah lapang belakang restaurant, berdiri sebuah kebun kecil, dimana berbagai macam sayuran tumbuh dan dirawat dengan baik. Itulah alasannya, banyak pengunjung yang tak ragu dengan ke-higeinisan bahan bahannya. Pokoknya, restaurant ini patut di sebut restaurant bintang lima.

Namun, pagi ini, tak seperti pagi pagi biasanya. Didepan restaurant MacFaus terpakir beberapa mobil polisi dengan lampu sirine yang masih berputar. Jadwal buka restaurant jadi agak molor. Seharusnya pukul 07.00 pagi, restaurant ini sudah buka namun sampai sekarang––pukul 08.15 pagi, restaurant besar itu tak kunjung mempersilahkan satu pelanggan mampir.

Pemilik restaurant, Claude Faustus, berjalan pelan kearah jendela kaca yang terpasang sebagai dinding depan. Kacamata minus nya memantulkan bayangan mobil polisi serta petugasnya. Mereka sibuk menyebrang ke sisi jalan yang satunya. Menarik plastic kuning bertuliskan "Police Line" memutari halaman sebuah café. Seorang pemuda berambut ebony keluar dari halaman samping café. Dengan perban mencolok di lengan. "Ada apa ini?" ujar Claude pelan. Seorang wanita berkulit cokelat manis menoleh, beranjak dari coffee hangat yang sedari tadi ia pandangi "Tadi malam, pemilik café itu di serang" jelas Hannah kalem lalu kembali memandangi coffee.

Claude melirik Hannah "Siapa?"

Hannah berdehem "Ku tak tahu" wanita itu menyesap coffee, mengakhiri keingintahuan sang boss.

Claude kembali focus memandangi pemuda ebony yang tengah bercakap dengan seorang polisi muda.

.

.

.

"Tak ada kerusakan berlebih, namun anda harus memperbaiki pintu anda" ucap polisi muda itu sembari menulis sesuatu di buku catatan kecil. "Apa anda yakin, anda tak punya musuh?"

Sebastian mengangguk "Sama sekali tak punya" tegasnya.

Polisi itu berdehem lalu berjabat tangan dengan Sebastian "Jika kalian melihat pencuri itu lagi segera hubungi kami" Sebastian hanya mengangguk.

Polisi polisi yang berjumlah 4 orang itu berjalan menjauh. Menyebrang jalan menuju area parker restaurant sebrang. Michaelis muda memandang mereka datar. Namun, matanya sedikit melebar saat bola rubinya bertubrukan dengan bola emas di dalam restaurant. Pemilik manic emas itu…..menyeringai?

* * *

Kulihat Sebastian berdiri disana, di depan jendela café yang mengarah langsung kejalanan dengan sebuah restaurant besar di sebrangnya. Aku berjalan mendekat dengan kotak P3K di tanganku. "Hei" panggilku pelan.

Sebastian menoleh lalu menarik kursi dan duduk. Kuletakkan kotak P3K di meja terdekat lalu ikut duduk di depannya. Mata Sebastian masih menatap restaurant di sebrang jalan. Tatapannya aneh, sulit kutebak. "sinikan lenganmu" ujarku menarik lengan Sebastian yang terluka. Tak seperti tadi malam, kini ia menjulurkan lengannya dengan senang hati. Satu persatu benda benda pembalut luka kuambil. Sesaat Sebastian berjenggit kaget saat cairan antiseptic mengenai lukanya yang menganga. Aku bergumam maaf.

"Ciel,"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau pernah ke café itu?" tanya Sebastian datar.

Aku mendongak saat selesai melilit luka dengan perban baru "Restauran, Sebas" ralatku "Selain itu, aku tak pernah kesana"

"Siapa pemilik Restauran itu?" tanyanya lagi disela kegiatanku menaruh kembali benda pembalut luka ke kotak P3K.

"Kukira kau tahu" sahutku. "Bukankah kemarin dia menyambut kita dengan ramah"

Sebastian menoleh "Menyambut? Maksudmu yang kemarin itu adalah pemiliknya? Si Faustus?"

"Tentu, apa kau tak membaca _tag name_-nya?" aku member jeda "Memangnya ada apa?" sambungku.

Sebastian menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menyahut "Aku yakin, dialah dalang di balik semua ini"

Bola deep-blue ku membulat. Alisku terkekuk turun dengan kulit dahi mengkerut "Apa maksudmu? Dalang? Siapa?"

"Dia, aku yakin orang itulah yang menyerang kita semalam!" seru Sebastian tetap teguh dengan pemikirannya yang belum kutangkap maksudnya.

"Siapa maksudmu?!" ucapku dengan nada jengah

"Faustus"

Aku mendengus kecut "Sebastian, kau tak boleh menuduh orang sem––"

"Ciel! Dia memaksaku menutup café!" seru Sebastian.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Um…kurasa kita harus memperluas area parkirnya" gumam Ciel memandang mobil mebel yang terlihat tak muat terparkir di depan café. Vincent Phantomhive selaku sang ayah menghela nafas "Sudah kuduga, seharusnya kamu fikirkan dulu"

Ciel meringis mendongak pada ayah tercinta. Kini keduanya berdiri agak jauh dari mobil mebel. Memandangi pekerjaan beberapa petugas mebel yang menurunkan perabotan tambahan layaknya mandor. "Dad tak melihat lihat?" usul Ciel menunjuk bagian dalam Café.

Vincent mengangguk "Baiklah, tap––"

"Selamat pagi" kepala Ciel dan ayahnya menoleh kebelakang. Seorang pria berkacamata dengan kelereng emas di belakangnya berdiri dengan senyuman. "Perkenalkan, Saya Claude Faustus. Pemilik Restauran sebrang" ujarnya menjulurkan tangan. Ciel dan sang Ayah tersenyum ramah lalu menyambut uluran itu.

"Aku Vincent, Ini anakku, Ciel Phantomhive" sahut Vincent tersenyum. Pria bernama Claude itu berdiri menghadap café dengan kedua tangan di silakan dibelakang punggung. "Café yang indah" pujinya.

Ciel tersenyum "Tentu, namun tak seindah milik anda"

Lirikkan kecil tertuju pada Ciel "Terima kasih. Apa anda berencana berjualan sesuatu disini?"

Vincent Terkekeh "Anakku yang ingin membuka café. Dia ingin menyalurkan hobi memasak kue-nya"

"Well, setahun lalu, saya belajar memasak kue di Paris. Sayang 'kan jika tidak dimanfaatkan" tukas Ciel ramah. Claude tersenyum tipis lalu menimpali "Wow, di Paris? Itu hebat"

"Terima kasih"

"Mungkin" Claude menggantungkan kalimat "Anda bisa menarik **banyak pelanggan**" sambungnya dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat. Ciel mengerutkan kening "Well, saya harap begitu"

"Jadi…" jeda "…Anda berjualan sendiri?"

"Um…Tidak, say––"

"Ciel, ada telepon untukmu!" suara baritone khas itu memotong kalimat Ciel. Ketiga orang itu menoleh.

"Ah, ya. Sebentar." Sahut Ciel pada sosok rambut ebony belah tengah "Saya permisi" dengan itu, Ciel berlalu, menghampiri sosok tinggi yang berdiri di ambang pintu masuk café. Sebelum pemuda berbadan kecil itu benar benar masuk, ia berbisik pada Sebastian.

Sebastian mengangguk sebelum ditinggal Ciel masuk. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah penuh percaya diri menghampiri kedua sosok yang sedang mengobrol "Selamat Pagi"

"Pagi, Sebastian" sahut Vincent datar, yah, Vincent memang sedikit tak suka pada calon menantunya itu. Sebastian tersenyum lalu menoleh kesamping "Selamat Pagi"

Kelereng emas bertubrukkan dengan kelereng merah. Tanpa canggung, bola merah itu menyapa, sedangkan bola emas melirik sedikit "Pagi" sahut Claude datar dan dingin.

"Ah, pasti tetangga. Saya Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis" ujar Sebastian menjulurkan tangan. Claude terdiam sejenak lalu menyambutnya "Saya Claude, pemilik Restauran sebrang" entah ada angin apa, namun kali ini, nada bicara Claude benar benar ramah. Berbeda seperti saat ia menyahuti sapaan 'selamat pagi' Sebastian.

"Dad, Mam menelepon. Dia tanya, apa ayah belum mengambil gaun pesanan Bibi Ann?" suara Ciel dari dalam café sejanak mengalihkan perhatian ketiga manusia. Pria yang dipanggil pun bereaksi "Aduh, Dad lupa. Sebentar" Vincent member jeda "Permisi"

Sebastian dan Claude mengangguk. "Café yang bagus" tutur Claude memulai percakapan.

"Terima kasih"

Claude melirik bagian dalam Café yang terekspos karena hanya jendela kaca besar yang menghalangi "Temanmu?" tunjuknya kearah Ciel. Sebastian sedikit kaget, bingung dengan jawaban. Tak mungkin ia akan bilang 'bukan, dia kekasihku'. Bisa bisa tetangga barunya ini kabur karena tengah berdiri dengan seorang pecinta sejenis.

"Ya, teman kuliahku" dusta Sebastian sukses. Claude mengangguk mengerti.

Sejenak, keadaan menjadi hening. Claude terus menatap penampilan café dengan reklame 'An Café' di atas atapnya. Sedangkan Sebastia terdiam melihat gerak gerik sng tentangga. Tiba tiba Sebastian berjenggit saat Claude berdehem singkat. Mungkin ia risih diperhatikan terus.

"Sebelumnya, saya ingin minta maaf" ujar pria itu. Sebastian menaikkan alis "Maaf? Untuk apa? Anda tidak––"

"Saya ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada anda" potongnya. Datar dan…menusuk. Sebastian terpaksa terdiam. Menyilahkan si tentangga menyambung kalimatnya.

"Mungkin, ketakutan terbesar saya akan terwujud" gumamnya melepas kacamata lalu memijit dahi. "Mr. Michaelis…." Ia memakai kacamata itu lagi. Menatap Sebastian tajam "Tolong tutup café anda"

DEG!

Sebastian terbelalak. Otaknya masih lamban mencerna kalimat barusan. Well, walau sebenarnya dia sangat pintar dalam hal lain, namun sepertinya kalimat tak terduga tadi membuatnya bingung. Sebastian menggeleng pelan "apa maksud anda?"

Claude menunduk, menghela nafas lalu menatap Sebastian "Saya tak mau ada yang mengganggu usaha saya" tukasnya datar. Seakan dia tak sedang berbicara dengan seorang 'tetangga'.

"Anda menyuruh saya menutup café? Apa hak anda menyuruh saya menutup café ini?!" seru Sebastian emosi.

"Saya tak mau mengulang alasan lagi, Mr. Michaelis. Saya harap anda mau menutupnya dalam rentang waktu dua puluh empat jam. Kalau tidak…." Claude mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sebastian "Kami yang akan mengganggu kalian"

**FLASBACK OFF**

Aku terduduk dalam. Setelah apa yang ia ceritakan padaku, rasanya hatiku teriris. Kenapa tetangga kami mengingkan kami menutup café? Apa salah kami? Terutama salahku? Aku membangun café ini dengan tabunganku sendiri. Dengan harapan bahwa aku bisa mandiri dengan Sebastian. Menjajakan hasil sekolah memasakku di Paris. Membuat semua senang.

"Apa kau yakin dia menginginkan kita tutup?" ujarku pelan. Sepelan hembusan angin yang masuk ke dalam dan membelai helaianku. Tapi aku yakin, Sebastian mendengarnya.

"Dia menyuruhku menutup café sebanyak 3 kali, Ciel" tegasnya.

Aku mendongak "Huh, tak mungkin Dia menyuruh kita tutup. Lagipula,….itu semua tak ada hubungannya dengan penyerangan tadi malam" tandasku dengan nada meninggi.

"Ciel! Kenapa kau tak mengerti juga. Dia,…" Sebastian menunjuk Restauran yang mulai di buka pintunya "Claude Faustus, menyuruhku menutup café. Lalu, orang berambut perak yang sudah dua kali menyampaikan pesan yang sama. Dia juga mengancam akan menganggu kita. Kemudian, tiba tiba seseorang tak dikenal masuk ke rumah, menyerangmu, menyerangku juga! Apa menurutmu ini tak ada hubungannya?" seru Sebastian bangkit dari kursi.

"Tapi kau menuduh orang yang belum tentu bersangkutan dengan Mr. Faustus" sahutku.

Sebastian menggeleng pelan "kau tak percaya? Biar kubuktikan!" Sebastian berjalan keluar café. Diikuti sosokku yang mengekor di belakangnya dan tak berhenti memanggil nama Sebastian.

Kami menyebrang jalan yang sepi kendaraan. Masih dengan baju kumal tadi malam––karena kami tak sempat mandi, bahkan tidur, pintu Restauran di buka. Seorang pelayan menyapa kedatangan kami.

"Dimana Claude Faustus?" tanya Sebastian berjalan megarah kasir. Si penjaga kasir memandang heran "Tuan Claude ada di ruangannya, apa anda ada perlu?"

"Tolong panggil dia" ujar Sebastian menekan emosi agar tak meluap.

"Apa anda sudah ada janji?" tanya penjaga kasir itu lagi.

"Memangnya dia siapa? CEO? Direktur? Manager? Kenapa aku harus membuat janji dengannya?!" sembur Sebastian. [A/N : OOC banget TT_TT]

"Baik, S-Sebentar" penjaga kasir itu melangkah gusar ke sebuah pintu di pojok ruangan. Mengetuknya sejenak lalu pintu pun terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Claude Faustus dengan kacamata minusnya.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar" pinta sang penjaga kasir setelah memberitahu Claude. Sebastian menghela tanpa memperdulikan omongan penjaga kasir.

"Maaf, Selamat sian––"

"Tuan Faustus, kita perlu bicara" potong Sebastian menatap sosok yang baru datang itu tajam

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Balesan Ripiuw :**

_**FETWELVE**_ : Bisa lah, alasannya uda kejawab di chapter ini :D

* * *

_**RaFa LLight S.N :**_Yah, doa'kan saja ga bakal tutup :D

* * *

_**Seorang Pembaca**_ : Hahaha! Anda pasti Orang waras yang selalu review fic Untitled saya! /soktahu

* * *

_**Kagamine MiCha**_ : Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ada orang gila keluar dari RSJ! Petugas! Petugas! Pasien RSJ azkaban kabur /plak

Hah? Apaan tuh? Kekuatan bulan? Kayak ultramen aja /slah woii

Ok. Anda dan saya kok sama sama sableng ya? /Slap

* * *

HaaaaaaaaaH! Fail! Rusak! Kacau! Mood ga dapet!

Salahkan adek saya yang unyuh yang selallu gangguuu saya TT_TT

Huft, padahal, kalau ibu ga buru buru ke rumah sakit buat USG, chapter ini bakal panjang. Tapi, akh, sudahlah. Semua nya sudah terjadi /sok pasrah

Sebagai tanda maaf, mungkin chapter depan akan saya banyakin. Kalau Mood dapet lho ya /slap

* * *

**OK. Review?**

_**Salam dari,**_

_**Joker**_

_**`Aku berdiri dibelakangmu`**_

.

.


	3. Unpredictable

"Cukup dengan basa basi nya. Katakan yang sejujurnya, kau 'kan yang jadi dalang di balik semua ini?" Tubuh itu terhempas ke sofa. Diikuti jeritan tertahan dari Ciel yang kaget.

Claude memincingkan mata "Apa maksud anda, Mr. Michaelis?" tanyanya merubah ekspresi menjadi terganggu.

"Kau lah yang menyuruh seseorang untuk menyerang kami semalam" tuduh Sebastian sambil menunjuk sosok Claude yang terduduk. Sedangkan Faustus muda hanya bisa terbelalak.

* * *

**_An Café by Joker/Chi_**

**_Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso_**

**_Warn : AU, OOC, bloody scene, Typo(s), keterangan perkelahian amatir, dan banyak lagi. Feel Free to tell me about typo(s)._**

* * *

**_An Café :  
Ch. Three : Unpredictable_**

* * *

"Sebastian, kau tak perlu mendorongnya!" ujarku berjalan mendekati Claude lalu membantunya berdiri. Sekilas, terlihat kilatan jengkel di mata Sebastian. Seakan Claude lah yang benar benar menjadi dalang dari semua kecelakaan tadi malam.

Claude menepuk nepuk jas hitamnya, membenarkan letak kacamata lalu menyibakkan poni yang sempat menutupi pandangan. "Mr. Michaelis, saya sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang anda bicarakan. Dalang? Dalang apa?" Tanya Claude Nampak bingung.

"Claude…" panggil Sebastian jengah tanpa membawa kesan sopan "Jangan membuatku Nampak bodoh. Kau kira aku tak tahu? Kau kira aku tak tahu setelah semua yang terjadi?"

Claude menarik alis keatas "Jika anda sedikit memperjelas maksud anda, saya akan tertolong" sahut Claude datar. Masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

Sebastian mendesah jengkel "Semalam, kami berdua diserang orang tak dikenal. Dan, sesaat sebelumnya, salah satu anak buahmu mendatangi rumahku dan bilang kalau kami mengganggu usahamu." Jelas Sebastian menahan emosi. Claude menarik alis.

"Kau tahu? Kami baru saja datang ke kota ini, mencoba mencari peruntungan, tapi kau malah datang dan ingin menghentikan usaha kami?" Sebastian berujar "Sekarang, aku ingin bertanya, apa hak mu untuk menyuruh kami menutup café? Kau bahkan baru kenal kami sehari. Eh, ralat, kau baru kenal kami tiga puluh menit, lalu kau tiba tiba bicara seperti orang mabuk : menyuruh kami menutup café"

Sejenak, suasana menjadi hening. Kulihat Claude tak kunjung menyahut, malah diam sambil terus memijit kening. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun berkata lambat "Lalu apa hubungannya orang yang menyerangmu dengan anak buahku?" ia melirik Sebastian.

Satu pertanyaan simple namun bisa membuat Sebastian sedikit bingung. "Aku…"

"Apa kau menuduh anak buahku yang menyuruh seseorang untuk menyerangmu?" potong Claude tajam.

"Ya, aku berfikiran begitu" balas Sebastian.

Claude terkekeh kecil "Apa alasannya?" jeda "Hanya karena anak buahku datang kerumahmu sebelum kau diserang, kau jadi berfikiran begitu?"

Sebastian terpojok, aku tahu itu. Dari ekspresi nya yang kusut dan kaku, ia marah karena tak berfikir atau menyusun alasan sebelum datang ke sini. Sedang, Claude menatapnya dengan tatapan kemenangan.

"Well,…" ucapku pelan "Kukira temanku salah paham" sambungku mendekat pada Sebastian. Kutangkap tatapan _di-pihak-mana-kau-ini_ dari Sebastian, namun aku acuh. "Maafkan kami berdua, Mr. Faustus. Terutama, temanku. Maafkan dia." Ujarku sopan "Kami rasa, kami akan pulang" aku membungkuk kecil lalu menarik lengan Sebastian keluar dari kantor pribadi milik Claude setelah menggumamkan kata 'ayo'.

"Ya, aku maklumi itu. Itu hal wajar jika kau belum mengenal tetanggamu dengan baik" balasnya. Aku mengangguk kecil lalu menutup pintu. Sebastian mendecih kecil "Jika kau ingin protes, lakukan di luar" tegurku berbisik. Sepanjang jalan menuju pintu, mata mata pengunjung dan pelayan restaurant tak henti henti nya menghujam kami. Membuat kami sedikit gusar.

"Nah, dipihak mana kau" Sebastian langsung memulai protesannya saat kami berdua meninggalkan halaman parker yang berada tepat di depan restaurant.

"Dengar! Jika aku jadi ayahmu, aku akan menamparmu saat itu juga! Bagaimana bisa kau mendorong Mr. Faustus sebegitu kasarnya?!" tukasku seperti ibu ibu memarahi anaknya yang bandel.

Sebastian menekuk alis "Apa kau tak merasa dialah pelakunya? Dia menyuruh kita menutup café, lalu anak buahnya datang malam malam untuk menyampaikan hal yang sama, lalu tiba tiba orang pesakitan masuk ke rumah dan menyerangmu"

"Tapi itu tak semudah itu kau menyimpulkannya, Michaelis!" oke, terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi aku baru saja berteriak. Menghempaskan tangan ke udara tepat beberapa langkah di depannya. Sebastian kaget. Mungkin ini kali pertamanya aku menunjukkan ekspresi marahku setelah dua tahun kami bersama, well, selama itu juga aku selalu mengalah dan tak pernah menunjukkan emosiku.

"Ciel" lirihnya.

"Michaelis, hanya karena orang itu menyuruh kita menutup café, bukan berarti _dengan-idiot-nya_, dia menyuruh seorang pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh kita! Aku yakin dia tak sebodoh itu. Jika pun itu terjadi, polisi akan mencuriganya!" tambahku kasar.

"Ciel, kau tak tahu! Dia mengancam kita!" balasnya dengan nada sama tingginya dengan aku.

"Oh yeah," aku memutar bola mata "Apa ancamannya? Dia tak akan menjadi tetangga kita lagi? Terserah! Itu malah lebih…"

"Dia mengancam akan menganggu kita" Sebastian menyela. Aku menoleh padanya lambat, seperti adegan _slowmotion._ "Hah?" ucapku bergaya seperti orang bodoh.

"Kemarin, orang yang datang kerumah kita, dia mengancam akan mengganggu kita jika kita tak segera menutup café. Claude pun juga berkata seperti itu kemarin." Kedua tangannya mencengkram lenganku lembut. "Kali ini aku tak membualnya. Dia, bukan, mereka benar benar mengancam kita"

Mata _deep-blue _milikku menatap _crimson_ miliknya, mencari sebuah keraguan atas apa yang ia katakana, namun nihil. Dia benar benar serius. Kuturunkan kedua tangannya perlahan "Sudah. Berhentilah secemas itu. Jika pun mereka benar benar menganggu kita, kita bisa menelepon polisi." Kuelus pipinya "Aku kenal baik dengan Mr. Randall. Dia akan menolong kita jika kita ada masalah"

Sebastian membuka-tutup mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepotong kalimat. Mungkin dia sedang memuji, betapa tenangnya aku. Tak panic dengan masalah yang baru kami dapat.

"Ayo, kita harus membereskan beberapa kursi. Orang asing itu menabraknya sampai keluar jalur" celetukku member sedikit senyum.

"Okay" Sebastian mendesah pasrah, lalu kami pun masuk ke café. Mencoba menepis berbagai praduga yang belum tentu ada benarnya. Well, yah, kami harap, apa yang kami pikirkan, tak benar benar terjadi. Kami harap…

* * *

Pintu dengan tag name "Claude Faustus" itu terbuka. Memuntahkan seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 27-29 tahun dari sana. Pria itu memakai kemeja hitam lengan panjang dengan celana hitam pula. Pintu ditutup, pria itu berjalan pelan kea rah jendela yang jadi dinding depan restaurannya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan" sapa seorang pelayan berambut perak keabu abuan. Claude menoleh tanpa membalas sapaannya. Dia sibuk mengancingkan kancing teratas kemeja yang susah di kaitkan. Setelah selesai dengan urusan kancing, Claude memfokuskan matanya ke luar jendela yang seluruhnya dari kaca.

Kelereng emasnya memantulkan sosok dua orang pemuda berambut hitam dan kelabu. Mereka bercanda tawa di balik jendela pula, namun berbeda bangunan. Dua sosok itu saling membantu merapikan….kursi? Entahlah, itu yang dipantulkan si bola emas.

"Kurasa, mereka sempat bertengkar" suara khas itu menginterupsi 'kegiatan' Claude. Pria berkacamata menoleh malas "Kenapa?" ya, hanya begitu. Dia bukan pria bertipe suka mengoceh.

"Aku tak yakin" sahut si perak, tanpa menggunakan bahasa 'anda-saya'. "Mereka berteriak satu sama lain" tambahnya meluruskan pegangan tangan pada nampan.

Claude ber-hm-ria. Tak tertarik untuk menaggapi lebih jauh. Kini ia kembali focus pada dua sosok dengan tinggi tubuh yang bias dibilang tak sama. Mereka terlihat sangat senang dan….damai. Kenapa tak ada ekspresi cemas? Takut? Kalut? Atau paling tidak bingung. Claude salah saat mengira gertakkan kecilnya akan berefek. Semua ini masih belum cukup.

Jari telunjukknya menyentuh permukaan jendela kaca, tepat pada bayangan sosok pendek berambut kelabu di sebrang jalan. Sejenak, kepala sosok itu hilang di balik jari telunjuk Claude "Grey?" panggilnya.

Si rambut perak, yang sedari tadi belum beranjak karena heran dengan bossnya, mengangguk "Ya?"

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Claude.

Grey menoleh kea rah sosok yang jadi focus Claude. Ah, orang itu? Dia pernah mendengar namanya dari Agni, tapi ia mungkin salah. Cicil? Ciella? Eh, Ciel?

"Ciel?" jawab Grey ragu.

"Ah! Ya, benar" sahut Claude diiiringi helaan nafas lega dari si pelayan. "Ciel Phantomhive" Claude melorotkan jari dari permukaan kaca. Menimbulkan sedikit suara decitan walau tak terlalu keras. Dan saat jemari itu turun; menampakkan kembali sosok pendek berambut kelabu yang kini tengah dipeluk oleh pria rambut ebony dari belakang, Claude menyeringai "Aku harus memutar otak" bisiknya pelan.

* * *

Sama seperti hari kemarin, Café milikku dan Sebastian penuh. Banyak pengunjung yang mendatangi café yang masih berumur jagung ini. Tapi, hal ini di syukuri oleh kami berdua, yakni pemiliknya, karena kami akhirnya bisa di terima oleh penduduk disini. Saking senangnya, kami sampai lupa akan rasa resah yang sejak pagi mengisi pojokkan otak masing masing.

Aku menutup korden jendela setelah memastikan seluruh jendela itu benar benar terkunci. Well, ternyata salahku sendiri kemarin malam ada yang masuk ke rumah, aku lupa mengunci salah satu jendela. Wah, beruntung sekali orang asing itu.

Kusampirkan celemek di dekat kulkas lalu segera duduk di sofa empuk dan meregangkan beberapa otot. Ruang keluarga kami terasa sepi. Ya, Sebastian memang tak ada di rumah. Ia pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan lukanya. Dari tadi siang dia terus menerus mengeluh soal rasa nyeri di bagian lukanya.

DOK DOK

Kepalaku berputar kea rah pintu. Sejenak, aku merasa paranoid sendiri. Malam malam sendiri seperti ini, ada yang mengetuk pintu belakang…Uhh….aku merinding. Segera kutepis pikiran aneh itu dan berjalan menghampiri pintu.

"Ya?" ku buka sedikit daun pintunya dan sebuah wajah penuh senyuman dengan deretan gigi putih yang menyapaku.

"CIEL!" oke, kurasa dia pantas jadi anggota _koor_.Tubuhku sempat terhuyung ke belakang, seseorang berambut pirang tengah memelukku erat. Hah, kurasa paru paru ku kehabisan udara "Lepas, khau ingin membhunuhku?" ucapku sesak.

"Eh, maaf" ujarnya tanpa dosa setelah melepas pelukkanya. Alois Trancy, pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua dari ku tengah berdiri di hadapannku penuh senyum. "Hoi, boleh aku masuk?" ujar seseorang di luar pintu. "Masuk saja" ujarku melambai pada sosok berambut hitam dengan mata sipit.

"Wah, rumah yang indah" puji Lau menaruh topinya ke sebuah meja kecil dekat pintu.

"Terima kasih, kak" balasku menutup pintu. Kedua nya duduk di sofa dengan Alois yang terus heran dengan perabotan yang menghiasi rumah kami ––Sebastian dan aku. "Mau teh?" tawarku seraya menaruh beberapa kotak berisi kue kering tabor cokelat di meja.

"Aku mau" sahut Alois.

"Ada sake?" alisku mengkerut tak suka saat Lau menoleh padaku dengan pertanyaan aneh itu. "Kami tak minum sake" tukasku "Kami Cuma punya teh, susu, sirup dan coffe"

"Cappucinno?" aku menghela nafas sesaat. Dasar makhluk aneh, apa barusan aku menyebutkan nama Cappucinno?

"Ok, Ok, aku bercanda. Coffe saja" Lau menepuk lengannku pelan. Dengan dengusan, aku mulai menghampiri dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang keluarga.

"Ciel, mana Sebastian?" Tanya Alois menengok dari pintu.

"Hah? Dia ke rumah sakit" ujarku di sela sela kegiatan membuat coffee.

"rumah sakit?"

"Luka nya terasa makin nyeri, jadi dia memeriksanya" jelasku sambil menuang air hangat ke cangkir berbentuk kucing gemuk dengan pegangan di sampingnya.

"Eh? Kau tak ikut?"

"Dia melarangku, dia minta aku tetap disini. Entahlah, dia takut kalau café nya kenapa napa" kusodorkan cangkir itu pada Alois. "Ini"

Ia bergumam terima kasih lalu menegaknya. "Ayo" kubawa dua cangkir keluar dapur ––untukku dan Lau.

"Hei, ayah mengkhawatirkanmu" ujar Lau sesampainya aku dan Alois di ruang keluarga.

"Ya, aku tahu, tadi dia meneleponku" jawabku.

"Dia minta kau berhenti"

Saat itu juga, kerongkonganku terasa perih. Bagaimana tidak perih? Aku memaksa menegak air teh yang cukup panas. Salahkan Lau yang tiba tiba mengatakan hal itu. Aku tahu kok kemana arah pembicaraan itu. Ayah memang tak pernah setuju aku membangun café.

"Kau ini!" Alois menepuk nepuk punggungku. "Kak Lau!"

Lau mengangkat kedua tangan "Maaf"

Setelah baikkan, aku kembali duduk menyamankan pantat.

"Hei? Kau benar benar tak menyusulnya?"

"Tidak, Alois. Dia menyuruhku menunggu di rumah" balasku.

"Hah" Lau menghela "Kau ini penurut sekali"

"Memangnya kenapa? Seperti bocah saja, pakai acara susul susulan" tukasku dingin.

"Memangnya kau tak cemas?"

"Aku cemas, Al. Aku cemas setiap saat kalau menyangkut soal dia"

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau susul dia. Bagaimana kalau dia membutuhkanmu?"

"Aku yakin Sebastian tak semanja itu"

"Hei, Dik" Lau menyenggol lenganku "Susul dia, kasian dia sendirian. Apalagi setelah kejadian semalam"

Aku diam sejenak. Di skak-mat oleh dua orang ini. Jujur saja, aku ingin. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku takut Sebastian marah marah padaku.

"Akan kujaga rumahmu" ujar Lau.

Aku mendongak. "Ya, kami akan menjaganya" tambah Alois.

Sedikit menghela, lalu aku bangkit. "Baiklah. Aku akan menyusul dia"

"Nah, begitu" Lau tersenyum puas "Ini, pakai mobilku" Sebuah kunci terbang kearahku. Maksudku 'terbang' dalam artian, Lau melemparnya kearahku.

"Baik"

"Eh, Sebastian pakai bis?" Tanya Alois pada Lau.

"Mungkin"

"Hei, Ciel!" pekiknya menghentikanku memakai jaket. "Apa?"

"Kau membiarkan Sebastian naik bis?"

"Dia yang minta"

"Kejam!" oh tuhan, kenapa aku di skak-mat terus.

"Ok, maaf maaf. Nah, aku pergi! Jaga rumahku! Jangan sampai ada yang hilang" ujarku tajam.

Alois tertawa "Haha, mungkin kue mu yang akan hilang"

Aku menggeleng lalu menuruni tangga pintu luar menuju mobil Lau yang diparkir di parkiran depan café.

Kulirik sejenak restaurant sebrang jalan sebelum membuka pintu. Restauran itu Nampak masih ramai akan pengunjung, padahal ini sudah jam delapan malam lebih. Aku hanya bisa mengankat bahu acuh. Toh, itu bukan urusanku.

Mitsubish* Mirage warna Hijau ini berbalik, lalu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang keluar dari area parker. Aku menghela, sedikit merutukki keputusan Sebastian yang seenaknya sendiri.

* * *

"Dia keluar" sosok berjubah hitam itu menoleh. Menatap wanita berambut panjang di depannya. "Kemana?"

"Entahlah, tapi di rumah itu masih ada orang" sahut si wanita kalem.

"Baik" sosok itu mendongak. Menampakkan tangan mulusnya yang tengah menarik masker ke atas. "It's Show time"

* * *

**_Skip time…_**

* * *

"Anda harus diperiksa oleh dokter spesialis" ujar wanita berambut merah itu pada Sebastian.

"Hah?"

"Luka anda ini karena apa?"

"Dia terluka karena alat penusuk kayu perapian" ujarku mendahului Sebastian.

"Ah, ini gawat!" Dokter itu sedikit panic "Mungkin saja ada serpihan kayu yang masuk ke luka anda, dan membuat luka anda membengkak" jelasnya sukses membuatku mual.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" Tanya Sebastian

"Mungkin operasi kecil bisa mengeluarkan serpihan itu, tapi saya tak yakin. Anda harus minta petunjuk pada dokter spesialis"

"Oh…"

"Bukan 'ohh', Sebastian! Ini gawat! Kau harus di operasi kecil!" seruku marah. Sebastian sedikit terkikik melihat reaksiku.

"Ayolah, Bu Dokter bilang hanya operasi kecil" ujarnya santai.

"Tapi tetap saja, ini namanya operasi"

"Haha, adik anda ini cemas sekali" ujar dokter itu membuat kami berdua terdiam sesaat.

"Ha-ha, well… saya takut dengan darah atau … kau tahulah, Dok"

"Ya, saya mengerti, Anda takut akan operasi. Semua orang juga begitu. Mereka kira mengoyak daging manusia itu sangat ––"

"Dok, jangan teruskan" aku membungkam mulut .

"Oh, maaf"

"Umh…Baiklah, kami pamit, terima kasih banyak, dok" Sebastian bangkit dari ranjang pasien.

"Sama sama, ingat Mr. Michaelis. Jaga kebersihan area sekitar luka" tegur dokter itu sebelum meutup pintu.

"Hah! Dan sekarang kau tambah sakit" ocehku.

Sebastian terkekeh "Maaf. Eh, Ciel. Ayo ke supermarket dulu. Tepung dan beberapa buah di rumah habis"

"Um..baik. Kak Lau pasti tak keberatan jika bensinnya agak terkuras" celetukku dengan diakhiri tawa kami.

* * *

"Hei, Alois. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu. Perutku mual" Lau beranjak dari sofa. Meninggalkan Alois tanpa menunggu balasan.

Lau berjalan kea rah dapur. Tak ada pintu yang mengarah ke kamar mandi, malah, dia hanya menemukan satu lagi pintu belakang. Ia kembali, keluar dapur lalu masuk ke koridor. Mulutnya terus menerus mem protes Sebastian dan Ciel yang tak memberi penerangan yang cukup di koridor. Hanya ada lampu kuning bergaya antic di setiap jarak 1 meter.

"Ah" Lau bergumam lalu segera membuka pintu yang baru ditemuinnya. Tapi, bukan pintu kamar mandi yang ia dapat. Melainkan pintu menuju dalam café. "Haah! Ciel! Kau membuat rumah yang membingungkan!"

Ia kembali menutup pintu. Dilihatnya sebuah tangga kecil di ujung koridor. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia melesat ke atas. Sesampainya diatas, setiap pintu yang ia temui langsung dibuka. Tapi yang di dapati bukan toilet. Yang ada malah, gudang, kamar tidur yang jumlahnya tiga. Eh? Kenapa Ciel membuat banyak kamar tidur, dasar! Lau kembali membuka pintu ke-sekian. Dan saat pintu di ujung lorong lantai atas dibuka, angin dingin langsung menerpanya. Ternyata itu pintu menuju balkon.

"Hah," Lau menghela nafas "Dimana sih kamar mandinya" Tubuh itu hampir berbalik, namun saat mata Lau menangkap sosok asing di area parker Café Ciel, Lau kembali ke pagar balkon.

"Siapa?"

* * *

"Kemana lagi?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku ingin ke toko milik temanku. Dia punya beberapa jenis cangkir imut" balas Sebastian diakhiri dengan senyuman. Matanya masih focus ke jalanan karena aku yakin, Sebastian tak mau mati konyol menabrak pembatas jalan.

"Hah, kau ini. Kau sudah punya banyak cangkir"

"Ayolah, hanya satu dus" rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mendesah "Okay. Setelah itu segera pulan, okay?"

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

Kaki jenjang itu menapakki sebuah tangga beranak tangga satu buah. Sebuah tangan yang dibalut kain panjang menyembul dari lengan jaket. Menunjukkan sebuah penjepit rambut kecil. Tangan itu, dengan lincahnya, mengotak atik lubang kunci pintu. Dan, sebuah suara 'klek' membuat sosok itu senang.

Tangan itu meraih linggis yang sebelumnya ia sandarkan pada dinding dekat pintu. Segera saja, sosok berjaket, oh, bukan, mungkin jubah? Sosok berjubah agak ketat itu masuk perlahan. Wajahnya tak terlalu jelas, karena topi model komando itu menutupi bagian wajah atas. Sedangkan bagian leher jubah ia naikkan menutupi wajah bagian bawah. Tapi, tetap saja. Pancaran lampu dapur bisa menunjukkan mata sosok itu. Ungu.

Sosok itu berjalan berat kea rah pintu dapur. Masih dengan linggis yang di seret. Nampak dengan jelas pemuda berambut pirang tengah duduk di sofa, membelakangi sosok asing. Pemuda it uterus tertawa, seakan ia tak merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan dari belakang.

Linggis itu terangkat. Berpisah dengan lantai kayu atas kemauan orang yang membawanya. "Alois…."

"Ya?"Alois menoleh, tapi mulutnya langsung menganga.

"ALOIS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hantaman kasar mendarat pada sofa tak berdosa. Meninggalkan bekas sobek panjang karena linggis. Alois meloncat secara reflek untuk menghindar. Tapi sosok itu kembali mengangkat linggisnya dan mencoba menghampiri Alois.

"ALOIS! LARI!" Lau berlari dari koridor, menyambar sebuah kayu dari samping perapian dan melemparnya pada sosok asing.

Pemuda pirang berlari menjauh. Sedang si sosok asing masih menunduk karena kepalanya terkena kayu yang dilempar Lau. "Pergi! Telepon Polisi!" seru Lau menunjuk sebuah telepon rumah di dekat pintu masuk café di koridor.

Alois mengangguk kaku dan segera berlari kearah telepon itu. Jarinya gemetar hingga seluruh nomor yang ia tekan salah. "Urggh!" Alois menjerit jengkel.

"Siapa kau!" Lau berseru. Namun sosok itu tetap diam. Menggeleng sejenak lalu menarik linggisnya.

Lau berlari menjauh saat linggis itu diarahkan padanya. Terima kasih pada Ayahnya yang sempat mengajarinya bela diri. Karena dengan itu dia bisa dengan mudah menghindar.

"Hallo!" Alois menjerit ketakutan pada telepon.

"Panggilan darurat, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sahut petugas keamanan di sebrang.

"Ada orang gila dirumah!" jerit Alois mennggit jari.

"Rumah? Tolong––"

DUAKH!

Alois terperangah memandangi pintu masuk café di koridor. Sebuah alat––entah apa namanya, melubangi pintu yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Alat itu terus menghantam pintu sampai pintu yang awalnya berbentuk itu jadi abstrak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alois kembali berteriak. Di jatuhkannya telepon yang masuk tersambung dengan layanan panggilan darurat.

BRUUK!

Daun pintu itu jatuh kedepan setelah beberapa mur nya terlepas. Alois memandangi pintu itu, menunggu sosok seperti apa yang berani merusak property rumah sahabatnya.

"Hallo?" Sebuah kepala muncul. Alois langsung membungkam mulutnya setelah melihat sebuah kepala dengan wajah terlampau -maaf- cacad. Kakinya langsung menarik tubuh untuk menaikki tangga. Berusaha melarikan diri dari sosok bertubuh gempal barusan.

Alois membuka pintu pertama dan langsung masuk kesana. Sebuah kamar, Alois mengunci pintu dan segera merosot ke bawah kasur. Tangisnya pecah begitu saja walau tak bersuara.

.

.

Lau terjatuh membentur dinding. Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah segar karena sosok itu sempat menghantam kepalanya dengan ujung linggis. Well, walau bisa dibilang 'ujung' tapi akibatnya sungguh mengerikan. Nafasnya naik turun. Matanya membiru sebelah dan sayu. Gigi dan gusi nya terus menguarkan darah akibat tonjokan kasar. Mungkin ia harus berhenti membanggakan gelar 'JUDO' nya.

Sosok itu terkekeh kecil. Memandangi Lau yang terduduk lemah di bawahnya. Sedang si Lau terus berdoa akan keselamatan Alois serta dirinya. Semoga saja ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari orang gila ini. Ya, semoga.

"Kuapakan?" untuk pertama kalinya, sosok asing itu bersuara. Getaran pita suara nya terdengar kasar dan datar. Tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun walau ia sempat terkekeh tadinya.

"Kau––"

JLEBB!

"Akh!" Lau muntah darah setelah menjerit kesakitan. Linggis itu menancap di bahunya. Menimbulkan rasa nyeri teramat sangat. Sungguh, ia ingin mati saja kalau begini.

"Arrggghh!" Lau menangis keras. Memegangi linggis dengan tangan kirinya, karena bagian bahu kanannya sudah di tancapi linggis yang hampir tembus ke punggung.

"Sekarang, pirang itu…" kakinya melangkah pelan menjauhi Lau. Menghampiri koridor lalu lenyap di tikungan.

"Tidak! Ja…Akh! Alois!" Lau menjerit dalam ketidakberdayaan. Tangannya mencengkram linggis. Terus menangis keras menahan rasa sakit.

"ALOIS!" Lau menjerit serak. Berharap Alois bisa tahu bahwa mungkin kematiannya akan segera datang.

* * *

TBC…..

* * *

Akhirnya, Chapter tiga release :D

/plok plok plok

Well, saya ingin banget cepet ngabisin cerita ini, soalnya masih ada ide ide lain yang numpuk, takutnya entar ilang :P

Oh, ya, terima kasih pada semuanya yang baca dan review, entah itu silent reader atau yang punya akun

Feel Free buat ngomongin soal TYPO

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya~! XD

JAAAA~~~ /lambai lambai


End file.
